Mare Do Well: The Good Knight Returns
by Captainjjb84
Summary: As a Batman fan and a MLP:FIM fan, I had to make this. Mare-Do-Well is a unique character with loads of potential so I thought to give it some potential. Heavily based on Frank Miller's epic: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, the story tells of a retired Mare Do Well (Twilight Sparkle), forced out of retirement to take back her home of Ponyville.
1. Chapter 1

It had been ten years since the last sighting of Mare-Do-Well, ten years since all hope was lost. Ponyville had been corrupted by criminal and criminal in the ten years since hope was lost. Criminals of this day and age are not just your average criminal. They are not the average mugger after a wallet, they just enjoy senseless violence and murder, the kind a certain chaotic criminal that has also disappeared from the public for ten years as well; a yin and yang of order and chaos that kept Ponyville in balance. That might sound like a strange way to put it but it worked and since both good and evil have disappeared you would think Ponyville would remain in balance, it was for about a year. Things went from bad to worse when the Chrysalis gang started to form.

A gang not driven by anything except anarchy and violence. No real goal and their violent attacks have no pattern or purpose except to instill fear into us. And the worst part of all: it was actually working. Citizens of Ponyville would never go out at night and at times even during the day. The streets of Ponyville became a war zone, a war zone with no real winner, only plenty dead, mostly innocent ponies.

People looked to Mare-Do-Well as a sign of hope, a sign that one Pony in a mask can make a difference, that one Pony can turn the tide, that one Pony can instill fear into the heart of the enemy and hope in the heart of the innocent.

This is the story of that one Pony and his never ending battle with war on crime and that no matter how much time has passed one fact will always stay the same: hero's do not die, they only come back when the time is right. This is the story of how The Good Knight Returned to take back her home.


	2. A Brush In

Carriage racing had always been a long time hobby of Billionaire Twilight Sparkle; in her later years of life, the sport instilled excitement, adrenaline, ecstasy, and even fear. The fear of being so close to death and life at the same time is a quality that any carriage racer needed in order to push forward. The thrill of being so close to that line of death is what makes the sport so exhilarating to those in it and to those who watched it; so of those in it enjoy it a little too much.

"You're pulling the carriage to hard Twilight," a voice on her radio advised while yelling to prove her point. "The wheels will come bursting off and you won't fair well yourself."

"I can handle it," a gravely spoken Twilight and she pushed herself even harder. She was just behind the lead pony who was also getting a good yelling from his crew chief. Twilight sped up just enough to be side-by-side with the lead pony and exchanged a look of competition.

"The whole assembly is starting to fall apart," Twilight's crew chief argued again. "That's it! I'm taking over control and slowing you down before something bad happens."

"Somethings bad happens?" Twilight thought to herself. "That is exactly what I am planning."

Twilight back kicked the console that was just behind her on the carriage; preventing her crew chief from taking over control. A good idea when you stop and think about it, especially in Twilight's mind set.

"You bitch!" her crew chief yelled. "Are you trying to get yourself killed!?"

"Maybe," Twilight said quietly, somewhat hoping that her crew chief heard her. It had been ten years since Twilight had retired from being Mare-Do-Well; ten years have not been kind to her. There were multiple reasons why she retired: she was getting older, being overwhelmed at times by the various criminals that she fought and the lack of respect she got from the general public at times. But there is one reason that rules them all that forced her to retire early, the one aspect of her life she regrets and would have taken her own life to pay for it: the death of Babs Seed, the second Good Steed. Her death will stay with Twilight as a reminder of her failure, a reminder that she is only a Pony, a reminder to never wear the mask ever again. Retirement was not easy for her. She forced herself to pick up other hobbies such as carriage racing.

In the the ten year of retirement all Twilight longs for is a good death, a good death to end her never ending suffering.

Twilight had pushed the carriage too hard, it began to skid which led to it topple over: rolling on its side; Twilight no where to be seen. Her good death seemed closer then even she had realized. "At last," she said to herself.


	3. To Retirement

"Billionaire Twilight Sparkle was in a huge carriage accident at the Ponyville race track earlier today," said Carrie, a news anchor for Ponyville. "Twilight made it out alive with light scratches."

Another attempt at a good death failed by auto ejection carriages. technology is always looking for ways to spoil our suffering

"In other news the Chrysalis gang stirred up trouble at a local church, killing at least four priests and two civilians. Since the disappearance of Mare-Do-Well crime has only sky rocketed every year over the last ten years."

This Chrysalis gang claims another six victims, that now makes the total of about four-hundred and eight. Four-hundred and eight victims that could have been saved if Mare-Do-Well was still around, but it has been ten years since she was seen.

"I've got one month left before I retire," Commissioner Armor began. "I would love to spend it getting back at the Chrysalis Gang. If they went to challenge me, the challenge accepted!"

Commissioner Armor, a fine working stallion with an impressive record. He came to Ponyville about thirty-five years ago and a simple officer of the law. Since then he climbed the ladder to success and became commissioner of Ponyville. He established a bound with Mare-Do-Well; trusting her with vital information, hoping that she would do the right thing. Time and time again criminals were caught in their tracks by Mare-Do-Well and arrested by Amor. They had a good team-up going all those years, even after Mare-Do-Well retired and released her secret identity to Amor, trusting him with it.

"Nearly coinciding with Armor's retirement," Carrie continued. "Today marks the tenth anniversary of the last sighting of Mare-Do-Well. Most of our younger viewers think of him as a myth, an urban legend. Many others debate whether his one man war on crime was ever finished. This reporter hopes that he is enjoying retirement where ever he is.

"To ten years," Armor began. "And Me finally joining you."

Amor and Twilight sit at a lonely night club; enjoying a toast to retirement. An uneasy mood fills the air; Twilight's average angsty look killing the joy of the toast.

"That was some stunt you did at the race track," Armor finally brings up.

"It keeps the blood pumping," Twilight replied.

"So long as most of it stays inside of you," Armor says.

Twilight takes in while taking a drink from her beverage; washing what Armor just said as a sign of worry or fear of what he thought she was trying to do.

"Worried about me?" Twilight asks.

Armor leans forward and stares intensely into Twilight's eyes. "Let's just say I'm glad you survived Mare-Do-Well's retirement," he says. "And I was hoping you'd keep it that way."

A look of regret and anger grows on Twilight's face, hoping that Armor would not be so preachy about her own actions during her retirement. The two over hear a news story about Armor's retirement on the t.v. by the bar.

"Experts are saying that Armor's retirement might slow down crime in Ponyville," says new anchor Carrie. "The mysterious Chrysalis leader has a pinned Armor as a major target."

There was never any pattern to the Chrysalis attacks, they strike and bad things come about when they strike. Sometimes small but for the most part big, loud and everlasting. This leader of them, known as Queen Chrysalis, has no real backstory or origin. Only a few have actually seen her in person and ever now and again a cryptic message will appear on the news of some new target she has pinned.

Armor turned back to twilight, who still had eyes on the t.v. "You're not worried about me are you?" he finally asks.

Twilight raises her hoof; eyes still on the t.v. "No more then the rest of the city," he says distractedly. He turns to Armor, a look a extremity in him. "People have given up Armor, they're hiding. Turning a blind eye."

"These are scary times," Armor begins. "These Chrysalis, they are not like the usual street crooks. A mugger? He's after a wallet, it makes sense. These kids? It's just random violence. Those no humanity in them at all."

A bigger look of regret grows on Twilight, realizing that her retirement, though necessary, has only made Ponyville a playground for criminals.

"Sound like someone I used to deal with," interrupts Twilight.

"Thank Celestia he's keeping quiet," Armor shoots back.

The someone is question was an old foe of Mare-Do-Well, one that was created the moment Twilight wore the cape and hat. One that has done so much to both Twilight and Mare-Do-Well both physically and mentally. This villain went into a heavy coma the day Mare-Do-Well was last seen and has since been kept at Ponyville Asylum, hoping to never resurface to cause trouble again. Twilight takes another drink from her alcoholic beverage, something she has not done for years.

"Remember how you had us all going back then," Armor recalls. "You with that apple-cider pretending it was scotch or something else. Made up for lost time in that sense."

"Makes it easier," Twilight said looking down.

"Makes what easier?" asked Armor.

"Staying retired," Twilight says with a bit of grief.

"Things are different now Twilight," Began Armor. "The government, the public. They wouldn't stand for you anymore."

Twilight did not want to hear that, especially from Armor, but he was right, the world would not stand for Mare-Do-Well. It was the sad truth that both haunted Twilight and kept her well retired.

"Talk to Applebloom lately?" Armor Continues.

"You know her and I don't talk anymore," Twilight says with regret and sadness.

Applebloom was the first to take up the mantle of Good Steed, Mare-Do-Well's sidekick in action. She got sick of always being the sidekick and eventually went on to some other city to do her own thing; goes under the name KnightMare now.

"Shame you didn't keep up with her," Continue Amor. "She could have been a shoulder to lean on after what happened with Babs Seed."

Twilight stands up the moment he mentions Babs Seed. Babs Seed was the second Good Steed after Applebloom went off to do her own things. She was killed in action ten years ago. Her death now serves as a reminder why Twilight retired from being Mare-Do-Well.

"Let's call it a night Armor," Twilight end the conversation with as she walks out of the night club.

Armor looks to the view of Ponyville, contemplating what he should do next to stop the Chrysalis gang.


	4. Close Encounters of the Chrysalis Kind

Twilight walks a busy, night life filled street alone, the thoughts of Babs Seed floating around in her head like a cut that just will not clot itself. Various street folk include three bearded, beer-belly men with signs that read: We Are Dammed and shouting out "The day of judgement is coming brother."

Her walking takes her past some Chrysalis gang members dancing to some music they were playing on a large beat box. Twilight found the very look of them revolting. They looked like demon ponies, something strait from the pit of tartarus itself. They were black skinned, had insect like wings and huge blue eyes that looked alien in origin. Twilight walked past them, trying to avoid any attention on the off chance they ganged up on him. While walking an image of a bullet shell falling to the ground flashes into Twilight's mind. She grunts at this and tries to suppress a painful memory from her past.

Twilight walks down a lonely alley, stopping for a second; the alley in question has a familiar feel to it, another memory takes over Twilight's mind, one that brings a few tears to her eyes. A vision of the recently shot-dead bodies of her parents and the pool of tears that came from young filly Twilight. The thought of that made Twilight shut her eyes tightly, still hoping that everything since that day was all some absurd nightmare.

Two Chrysalis members come out from the shadows, eyes glowing blue and knives in hand; ready for a new victim to add to their continuously growing list. Twilight looks to see the two members circle him.

"Aces he sees us!" snarls one of them.

"Don't go all billy, go around him, behind him!" orders the other one. "Slice and dice. Show em we nasty!"

"I don't know man," fears the first member. "Spud's awful big and look at him."

A cracking sound echoes from Twilight's left hoof, signaling she was ready to fight back if needed. "Come on," she says lightly looking right at the first Chrysalis member.

"Geez man," the member fears again. "Spud's into it."

"So what slice and dice!" the second one says ready to strike.

"Come on!" engages Twilight, a force of ten horses behind her voice.

"Ah no," the fearing member continues. "Can't do it when they're into it. Blow this, let's go to the arcade.

The two Chrysalis members run off, hoping Twilight would not follow. Twilight releases a breath that she had been holding for the last minute since she saw the gang members. That was one battle she did not want to get into, let alone lose.


	5. Never Again

Twilight arrived home and almost immediately went to sleep to try and brush off any bad thoughts from today, especially the encounter with the Chrysalis members. Twilight tosses and turns in her bed, having one painful memory after the next haunt her. The worst one was a vision of a beast-like creature the appeared when he fell down a hole when he was a child, one that scared him into submission and made him want his parents by his side at all times. Twilight wakes up only to find herself walking into the Mare-Do-Well cave. She turns up the generator to see everything covered in cloths and covers to protect it, except one things: Babs Seed's Good Steed suit. It stayed in a glass tube to be forever preserved and served as a reminder of why she retired.

"Twilight?" Spike, Twilight's faithful assistant comes walking down the stairs. "Is everything alright? You set off the alarm. These late night visits are becoming more problematic for you and me."

"Just remembering a promise Spike," Twilight says, staring intensely at the suit.

"Which was?" Spike asks.

"Never again," she finally says. Twilight begins to walk up the stairs to Spike. "Sorry I woke you up."

Spike notices something different about Twilight, a certain look about her that he has not seen for ten years.

"When did you get a mane cut?" he finally asks.

Twilight grows a shocked expression and immediately feels her mane. Just as Spike had asked, she asked herself. It was half length of what it was but hours ago. The same length she once had it when she was Mare-Do-Well.


	6. Hoovey Dent, Meet Hoovey Dent

Ponyville Asylum; quite literally the capital of insanity; home to many of Gotham's criminals had been sent here to undergo many mental reformations. Most notably Mare-Do-Well's arch nemesis, a being bent on chaos and anarchy more so then any gang member of any group. Luckily he was still in a coma induced state, unable to movie, think or eat on his own.

But today is a special day, for a former Mare-Do-Well villain of the past; Two-Hooves, just underwent a surgery to fix his face once and for all.

"Don't be nervous Hoovey," began Dr. Hooves. "Dr. Willing and I have done outstanding work on you inside and out."

"Dr. Hooves I have to agree," said Dr. Miller as he untied Hoovey's bandages covering his face.

"Physiologically, you are perfectly fine to step out into the world and say: hey, I'm ok," Dr. Hooves reassured.

"And you look great too," added Dr. Miller, giving Hoovey are hand mirror to see the results of his surgery. Hoovey Dent looked into the mirror with horror and enlightenment. "Hoovey Dent, meet Hoovey Dent."

"Looks like someone needs some convincing," Dr. Hooves began with a smile on his face. "It's been a long time since both sides matched."

"It's some of my best work, you should be happy," Dr. Miller added.

Hoovey looked into the mirror, tears forming in his eyes. All these years at being laughed at, all the time he looked at himself with horror at the monster he had become, and for the first time in decades, his face was normal.

"Both sides match," he finally said, crying his happiness.

"You look completely normal," Dr. Hooves complimented.

"I don't know what to saw," Hoovey said softly.

"Say thank you."

* * *

"I can't express enough thanks to the people who saved me," Hoovey began. "Dr. Miller and Dr. Hooves. I know that my crimes in the past when turn anyone overnight, but I ask that you give me a second chance."

A second chance is all Hoovey Dent wanted, all he ever dreamed and all he ever hoped for in life. And now that he looked completely normal, he could have that second chance and show the world just how much he had changed.

A huge slur of questions from reporters stormed Hoovey in both sides of his face. Questions ranging from "How do we know you've changed," to "What are your plans now." Hoovey had only one answer to give, in fact it was to show. He pulled from his inside breasts pocket his signature coin. He showed the heads side then flipped it around to show the tails side and how it was not scratched, both sides were clean and so was he.


	7. The Time Has Come

"Those were Hoovey Dent's last words before he disappeared," news anchor Carrie began. "The one time District Attorney, also known as Two-Hooves, has been missing since this morning.

Twilight was flipping through channels only to come across depressing news story after story.

"Husband and wife found dead this morning, possibly from a Chrysalis attack," one news anchor said.

"Sparkle, who helped with Dent's rehabilitation, has this to say just before Den't release," a female reporter said showing a clip of Twilight Sparkled from earlier in the week, sporting her hair before it was cut.

"As a city we have to give Hoovey a chance to return to society," she began on the news. "We must believe we can all defeat our own private demons."

Private demons, something Twilight knew plenty about. Back in her days when she first became Mare-Do-Well, she used that as a sort of therapy to fight her own demons, her own twisted mental state and war on crime. It was a way to protect Ponyville, a promise she made when her parents were shot and killed in front of her at age eight. And now, forty-two years later, she still wonders whether she kept that promise.

"After today's development, Sparkle was unavailable for comment," the news woman finished with.

"Murder rates on the cities subways have increased by ten percent in the last year alone," another news story spoke about.

"Chrysalis members are now going after children," Carrie announced. "Despite the family paying the ransom, the gang members still killed the child. This marks an escalation for the gang members and there methods, even they can even be called that. Many have are calling the Chrysalis the worst murder group since Dis-"

Twilight changes the channel, not wanting to hear another word about it. His channel change only brought him more pain, as it was a movie playing on t.v.: The Hoof of Zorra. Twilight dropped the remote, her memory of that faithful night all coming back to her at once. She will remember even after she dies. She was walking out the door from the theatre with her parents, enjoying recent memories of the late night movie. They were walking down the alley to the family car when it all happened. A man dressed in a cloak and large hat came bursting through the mist like some sort of grey ghost. He pulled out a gun from his jacket and pointed in it young Twilight. Her father, Thomas Sparkled, pulled out his wallet and jumped in front of Twilight to protect her but it all happened so fast. The man shot Thomas right in the heart, killing him instantly. Twilight looked in horror; her father, her protector and hero killed in front of her like he was nothing. Martha, her mother jumped in front of Twilight to protect her daughter but lighting struck twice and she was shot in the heart, some blood splashing onto Twilight. The gunman picked up the wallet and ran off, already hearing the police sirens heading his way. Twilight could not understand anything that was happening around her, she collapsed to her front knees and began to cry, she cried until there was a pool of tears beneath her hooves. She could not feel anything bot physically or emotionally except sadness. Then in burst out of her: Anger. She was angry, angry for what had happened, angry that no one stopped the gunman. Angry that she was so powerless.

"You are weak," the booming voice of Mare-Do-Well entered Twilight's head.

Twilight, losing all sense of everything around her, ran outside on her over-looking porch to get some air. A huge lightning storm echoed in front of her, but had no affect on her.

"You know it in your soul," Mare-Do-Well continued to boom in Twilights head. "You're nothing but a hollow shell, a rusty tramp."

Twilight fell to her knees, gasping for breath. Her promise had been broken since retirement. She looks at herself in a reflection of rain water that had recently pooled in front of her. She sees herself when was just eight years again just after her parents' death. She realizes what she has lost in her life and what must be done.

"The time has come," are Mare-Do-Well's final words. Twilight looks to see the very creature she most feared as a symbol for what has to be done: A Good Deed.


	8. The Good Knight Returns

The rain and thunder had struck hard over Ponyville this very night. A older mare walking down a seemingly empty street, carrying a large bad of groceries rushing home to avoid any trouble. She walks right into a small pothole on the sidewalk, getting her foot stuck.

"Mama," a voice says in the nearby alley.

"Hello?" the mare calls out.

"A need you mama," the pony says again, revealing himself to be a Chrysalis wielding a knife. He lunges at the mare, holding the knife to her neck. The Mare dropping her bag of groceries in the process.

"No please!" the Mare called out, preparing for the end.

Then it happened. The gang member was dragged backwards yelling in fear only to be silenced. The mare look in fear and relief that she was safe.

A taxicab pulled out on a curve in a run down part of Ponyville. A big name mob member through a hooker into the back of the cab and through himself in; switch blade in hand.

"No please, not the face," the hooker pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"Keep quiet bitch before I cut you," the mob guy threatened.

"Hey man, I just had the seats cleaned," the taxi driver said.

"This out to pay for any damage," the mob guy said as he handed the driver a huge roll of money.

"That be still this will only take a second June," the mob guy said as he tackled the mare, sticking his knife in her face. The taxi driver was too busy counting his recent cash when suddenly a huge thump hit the top of the carriage.

"What the hell was that?" asked the taxi driver.

The mob guy pulls out his gun and rolls down his window, pointing it out to whoever thumped the carriage.

"Whatever it was I'll take care of-" the mob guy began. "OWWW My hoof!"

The mob guy's hoof got smashed against the open window, cutting it and sending his gun to the ground. He uses his left hoof to pull out his switch blade.

"I'm gonna cut whoever-AHHHHHH!" the mob guy gets removed from the carriage by a giant hole in the top of the carriage pulling him out. He yelling in silenced by a few thumps on top of the carriage. The hooker uses this time wisely to escape the carriage, holding her hoof to her cut face. The taxi driver attempts to escape but is caught off guard by the mob guy's body being dropped in front of the carriage. A knock on his left window reveals who was responsible. The Taxi driver looks in awe and fear at the very being that stood in front of him. The being took the big roll of cash and ripped it into pieces in front of the taxi driver and leaped off to find more trouble.

Scootaloo and her friend Michelle were caught in the rain. They were out really late at night and were scared and were not exactly in the right side of town.

"Come on," she pointed to the arcade. "Let's take shelter there."

The two ran over to the well lit arcade, avoiding the ran and enjoying the artificial rays.

"Couldn't we have picked a safer place?" Michelle asked while she complained. "I hear Chrysalis members hang out in this part of town."

"Don't be like that Michelle," Scootaloo began. "At least this place is well lit."

And just like that the lights shut off and everything went too quiet.

"Hey there chicken legs," a Chrysalis member called out in the shadows followed by two other that surrounded Scootaloo and Michelle.

"Oh my God, Scootaloo!" Michelle squealed. The members took hold of the two holding knives to there throats. Scootaloo tried to scream but her mouth was covered.

"Hey there chicken legs!" the other member said pointing his knife at Michelle's head.

A sudden sound slashed in the ceiling, it sounded like a switch blade being activated, then a sudden sound of screaming from the one Chrysalis member.

"My Hoof!" he cried. "There's something in my hoof!"

Then a grapple of sorts wrapped around the wounded gang member and dragged him into the darkness, his screaming suddenly silenced.

"I got my nine!" the one member yelled out pulling out his gun, still holding Michelle. He fate was the same as the last and was grappled into the darkness, dropping his gun to the ground.

"Show yourself!" the last member yelled out picking up the gun, pointing in the direction of the darkness. Lighting cracks, allowing some light on the scene: a huge figure in black and purple sense-fully beating up the member. The other member shoots a few shoots, allowing more light to enter the scene, revealing the figure in better detail coming at the last member.

She tackled the member and through him into a ceiling light, electrocuting him. Scootaloo looked to the masked Pony in front of her, another crack of lightning revealing just how big the Pony was. She looked over at Scootaloo, a look of fear and awe captures her face and just like that, the Pony disappears into the night.

"What the hell was that?" Michelle asks, still in shock from the attack. Scootaloo stared in amazement. The legendary guardian of Ponyville, who she only had heard about growing up is real and had just saved her life. A surge of inspiration filled her mind and heart, for once she felt safe, for once she felt empowered. For once she felt like fighting back.

"Repeat, all units: robbery in progress, Ponyville trust," a woman on a police radio announced.

A solo police car, carrying two cops, one rookie the other a veteran, arrive at the seen to witness three masked robbers carrying bags of loot. Two of them fled the scene as quickly as possible, the other was wielding an M60E3, fired on the police car, making it swerve out of control and stop it. The man then stepped into the getaway car that the other two robbers pulled up and and drove off. The damaged police car is giving chase but a discrete second car drives away in the opposite direction.

"You see that other car?" the rookie cop brings up. "It just went the other way."

"Forget it," the veteran cop exclaimed. "We're gonna lose this one as it is."

The police continue chase, but the getaway car was clearly built for speed as it put more distance between them and the damaged police car.

"Damn, that sucker can move!" the veteran officer complimented on. The rookie cop looks into the night sky, making out some strange object, no figure going across the night sky.

"What the hell is that?" he asks quietly.

"Can't exactly look right now kid," the older officer explains as he sees the getaway car turn a corner.

"Up there!" the rookie points out. "Frigging weird."

"You wanna tell or," the older police man looks up. "Holy!"

A crack of lighting lights up the entire night sky, creating a sight for all those awake and watching. A sight that had gone missing for ten years and deciding that tonight was her night to return. The sky was lit but a silhouette no bigger then an alicorn blackened the sky. An image that those who had lived in Ponyville for more than ten years would instantly recognize as the hero, a guardian, a watchful protector, to doer of good deeds; The Good Knight. Mare-Do-Well has returned!

The police car began to slow down at the very sight of Mare-Do-Well.

"You're slowing down?" asked the rookie cop questionably.

"Ya," the veteran cop begins. "Were in for a show tonight kid!"

A show tonight indeed. Mare-Do-Well landed on the hood of the getaway car; staring intensely at the people in the car, releasing a level of fear into their minds. The car begins to swerve with Mare-Do-Well covering the windshield. One of the robbers in the car made the smart choice to pull out his gun and start shooting at Mare-Do-Well but with little avail. The car crashes through a wall into a construction site, losing Mare-Do-Well in the process.

"That was Mare-Do-Well," proclaims one of the thugs removing his mask. The thugs take refuge in the construction site, avoiding the cops in the process.

"I never thought she was real," the rookie cop explained pulling up to the site. "Look!"

Mare-Do-Well landed in front of the site. She turns to see the two cops. "These men are mine," she says in a gravely voice, disappearing into the building.

"You heard the mare," the veteran cop said.

"You crazy?" the rookie cop asked. "I'm going in!" The rookie cop cocked his gun and began walking up the steps into the building.

"You don't wanna do that," the older police man began. "Kid!"

The three thugs make there way to the highest part of the still-in-progress building.

"Mare-Do-Well has to be old," one of them said.

"Jordan said he killed Mare-Do-Well," another one of them said, checking his ammo.

"Well Jordan says a lot of things," the first thug says with obvious fear in his voice.

Mare-Do-Well throws a grapple on the floor below the thugs; the years of retirement and being out of shape have finally started taking effect on Twilight as she was having trouble pulling herself up the rope.

"This floor don't feel safe," the third and final thug said.

"Live dangerously and Shut Up!" The first thug says as possible motivation.

The tension of the rope pulling on the weakened floor created a loud grinding noise, exposing Mare-Do-Well to the three thugs.

"There!" the leader of them yelled out and proceeded to open fire on Mare-Do-Well. Mare-Do-Well jumped at the last second, avoiding getting hit. The gang regroups, listening on any sounds made. Various grinding sounds pollute the setting, confusing the thugs.

"This is freaky," one of them began. "He never made sound before."

A much louder creek takes a crate worth of bullets but with no Mare-Do-Well to take a hit. The lead thug's nervous look grows twice as large but it is all vanished when Mare-Do-Well rips open the floor below him and pulls him down, giving a good hoof beating.

"Mackie?" one of the asks. "You ok?" A grapple circles around his neck pulling him down to the abyss, never to be heard from. The third thug, still wielding the M60E3 walks nervously down the stairs, only to share the blindness of Mare-Do-Well from the rookie cop's flashlight.

"Everybody freeze!" he proclaims! Mare-Do-Well swoops in and says the rookie cop just before he gets chewed up by bullets. The thug presses on, firing at random in hoped to hit anything. A crack of lightning strikes and there lies Mare-Do-Well, waiting for him. Mare-Do-Well kicks him off his hooves pinning him to the ground. The rookie gets up and draws his second gun and points it at Mare-Do-Well.

"You're under arrest Miss!" he yells. "For crippling that colt!"

"He's young, he'll walk again," Mare-Do-Well begins. "Be he will stay scared, won't you punk?" Mare-Do-Well looks directly into the eyes of the thug, a thousand fears in his eyes, coming to life all at once.

"I mean it!" yelled the rookie, his gun shaking in hand, scared of what will happen next. "Get away from him!"

"He's being patient with you as it is kid," the veteran cop said, lowering the rookie's gun. "Nice to have you back Mare-Do-Well. Go to the car kid, get the hoof-cuffs."

"The pain," the thug yelled out. "I can't stand it."

Pain is a good thing, it ensures that the victim can still feel something in all the hoof-to-hoof combat. Mare-Do-Well searched endlessly through the thug's jacket looking for something, anything. Anything related to the disappearance of Hoovey Dent or anything Chrysalis related.

"Was there a second car?" Mare-Do-Well asks?

"Yeah," the cop said with a smug. "An old jalopy. Didn't think-"

"You weren't supposed to," Mare-Do-Well cuts in.

A grin grows on the cop's face, remembering a time when Mare-Do-Well was still doing what she always does.

"You know I saw you once," the cop remembered. "Years ago like my rookie there."

Mare-Do-Well had other things to attend, such as Hoovey's Dent signature coin that she had just found in the thug's pocket. The heads side was scratched out, like how Two Hooves always had it, the she turned it over to reveal an even bigger horror: the tails side was also scratched out. Mare-Do-Well stands up, realizing what is about to happen. "Tell Armor we have to talk," she orders.

"Sure thing Mare-Do-Well," the cop says as he looks away for a second. "But how is he supposed to get in touch with-"

Mare-Do-Well disappeared, her most signature trick, the one thing that any cop who respected Mare-Do-Well knows of.

"Oh yeah," the cop said. "She's definitely back."

The cop returns to his car, happy that Ponyville's symbol for hope has returned.


	9. A Symbol of Hope

"Reports are flooding in this morning," began a news reporter. "Of a black and purple dressed being, performing good deeds last night."

"A group of cat burglars seriously injured were tied up and left for police capture," another news reporter reported.

"It was like a wild animal," some colt from off the street being interviewed on what he saw. "A werewolf for sure!"

"It was a flying monster," Michelle explained. "With wings and fangs!"

"Reality check Michelle," Scootaloo interrupted. "It was certainly a woman, but she had to be like twelve feet tall!"

"Two abducted children were found alive at a river side warehouse," began news anchor Carrie. "Along with six, badly injured members of the Chrysalis gang. The children of the abduction described the woman as "Dark Wing Duck."

"We will kill the old man Armor," The Chrysalis Leader said in a darkly lit found video. "We will grind him, cut him into tiny pieces, we will bath in his blood. And we will kill the fool Mare-Do-Well. I will rip the meat from her bones, and suck them dry! Don't call us criminals, don't call us the Chrysalis'. We are the law, we will rule Ponyville!"

The feared leader of the Chrysalis group herself: Queen Chrysalis. A being said to be made of pure evil and violence. She is bigger than your average pony by a good three feet or so. Her blood is composed of the blood of everypony she has ever killed, and has once even challenged Celestia herself and won, barely.


	10. Gum Anyone?

Commissioner was in his office, currently dealing with the thug from the other night that Mare-Do-Well beat-up for information about Two-Hooves. His body was in many large casts. His lawyer was trying to his extreme to prove his client's innocence.

"My client hasn't done anything wrong," the lawyer began and he slammed his fist on Armor's desk. "You people can't prove anything.

"Where'd I put that," Armor began, looking through the papers on his desk for something of importance to him. Armor could not care less for the beat up thug, he had other more important matters to attend to: like where his pack of gum was at. He wife Cadance made him quit smoking cigars and pipes. It was a good alternative and cost way, way less then any cigar did. The only problem was that he would go through the packs with such speed that he found himself going to the connivence constantly to re-stalk on his supply.

"There was nothing found at the scene," the lawyer continued. "No evidence and to say he suffered brutality is an understatement: Mare-Do-Well shattered his femur!"

"It's like it's got a mind of it's own," Armor said to himself checking his shirt pockets. "Ah! There it is."

Armor pulled out the pack of gum from his pocket popping out two pieces for himself.

"I insist you drop this entire matter right now!" proclaimed the lawyer, slamming both hands on Armor's desk. "My client is innocent!"

"Done!" Armor finally says. "Daniel, draw up release papers for the victim here!"

A sudden realization of both freedom and free take over the lawyer's and thug's face.

"Whoa whoa, wait a second," the lawyer continued. "My client has to be ensured a protection!"

Armor just stares at the two of them, his plan forming right in front of him.

"You heard me Daniel," he says to the cop in the room. "Gum?"


	11. An Old Recipe

Twilight was enjoying a nice back massage from Spike during the early afternoon. The long hours of being Mare-Do-Well by night always took there toll on Twilight no matter what age. Spike's massages were like therapy for Twilight, often talking about concerns to two share between them.

"If it's suicide your after," Spike begins. "I have an old dragon recipe just for you. It's slow and painful: you'd like it."

Just then the phone rings, interrupting quality bonding time between the two of them. Spike walks to the phone and picks it up.

"Sparkle Manor," Spike greets the telephone user. "One moment."

Spike turns to twilight to hand her the phone.

"It's commissioner Amor," he says. "No doubt wanting details from the funeral."

Twilight picks up the phone.

"Yes commissioner," Twilight greets. "You're releasing him right now? Interesting."

Twilight hangs up the phone while Spike takes the Mare-Do-Well suit out of the drier. Twilight stands up to straighten her back, painfully stretching a few muscles while at it.

"I'm still the prime beneficiary of your will aren't I?" Spike asks, holding up the front half of the suit to Twilight.

Nightfall hits Ponyville like a crack of lightning; the time when criminals go lose and make mischief. A lonely taxi cab pulls up to somewhat decent look apartment, coming out of the cab is the thug from last night, struggling to make it up the stairs with all his casts. A strange shadowy figure passes overhead, but the thug just wants to enjoy a quiet night, free of any trouble, good or bad. He walks into his apartment, the lights out and like something out of a bad horror movie.

"Hooves?" he calls out with an essence of fear on his tongue. "Anyone here?"

The door slams shut behind him, the thug turning around to see the being of his most recent nightmares: Mare-Do-Well.

"Two-Hooves has already moved on," Mare-Do-Well proclaims walking towards the thug. "If he was smart enough to know I would already be tracking him. You weren't. So now you're gonna tell me what he's up to."

"Stay away from me," the former thug ordered, his fear possesing his body like a sickness. "I have rights!"

Just then he fell back through the window, cutting open his left hoof while doing so. Mare-Do-Well kept on the advance.

"Sure," she began. "You have rights, plenty of them. You're also bleeding to death. And right now I'm the only one who can get you to a hospital in time. So how quickly you decide to talk is up to you."

The former looked into Mare-Do-Well's hollow eyes with ten-thousand fears all collapsing on him at once. Forced into a corner he spills the beans of Two-Hooves plan.


	12. Light It Up

Commissioner Armor sits in his office, closing a briefcase of police reports, papers and other valuables from a hard days work. Just then, officer Daniel comes bursting through the door, a file that leaks of importance practically slipping out of his hand. Officer Daniel walks through the door.

"Commissioner," he begins, handing him an envelope of importance. "Something you need to see."

Armor opens the envelope, skimming through its details to find the important pieces. A certain sentence catches his eyes as they widen is disbelief. He closes the envelope and exits his office.

"Follow me," he orders officer Daniel.

The two trot to the roof of the police headquarters where a giant light has been set up. This was no ordinary light, this was the Mare-Do-Well signal, a device used to grab Mare-Do-Well's attention whenever there's trouble. The light is also a beacon of hope, the type of hope that Ponyville's citizens can look up to in the night sky and take a breath of relaxation.

"You set it back up?" Daniel asks, admiring the light and all its majesty. "Isn't there an easier way to contact her?"

"At least a dozen," Armor responds.

"Buy why this way?" Daniel asks, about to flip the switch. Armor stares at him intensely, hoping that Daniel would pick up on what he was implying.

"So everybody knows," he finally said. "Hit It!"

* * *

Scootaloo, looking down at the city from her apartment, had a look of boredom and sadness on her face. She was recently saved by Mare-Do-Well herself and felt inspired. The problem was she did not know how to go about her inspiration. She heard her parents arguing about Mare-Do-Well and her methods calling her a fascist, anti-hero, villain; the list goes on.

Scootaloo never felt to attached to her parents growing up. She loved them an all but she never felt any sort of connection or bonding occured between the two of them. They wanted her to live a simple quiet life, free from any nonsense relating to heroes or Chrysalis gangs.

Just then a light the size of the moon, shot up from a nearby building, took over Scootaloo's mind and body as a grin of utter happiness and hope took over her: The Mare-Do-Well was lit up for the first time in ten years.


	13. The Plan

"Two helicopters were stolen last light," Armor explained to Mare-Do-Well as she looked through the folder on information. "One a state of the art army chopper, the other an old army surplus. Got to be Two-Hooves."

"His lackey didn't know much," Mare-Do-Well revealed. "Just whatever Dent's planning, it goes down tomorrow night."

"Sure," Armor replied. "It's tuesday, the second of the month."

"And Two-Hooves said it would be twice as anyone could imagine," she said. "He's also rewrapped his face in bandages, not letting anyone see him."

"Why?" he asks. "What do you suppose he did to himself? You don't suppose he?"

Armor makes a scratching gesture with his left hoof on his face. Two-Hooves had undergone many surgeries in the past, some of them being successful. But whenever they went right something was always off about them. He would scratch them until one side of his face looked like the devil himself.

"Maybe," Mare-Do-Well painful agrees with pulling out dent's signature coin and tossing it to Armor. "He's scratching both sides now. perhaps consumed entirely by his dark side. I wouldn't rule out that he's hurting himself. Must've been impossible to resist the compulsion."

"We still talking about Dent?" Armor brings up. Armor was well aware during Twilight's retirement how often she would bring up becoming Mare-Do-Well again and again. "You know you can't just bring in Hoovey and be done with it. It's bigger then that now you've already ruffled-"

"The Chrysalis," Mare-Do-Well interrupts. "There next on my list but first things first: a target that needs two helicopters, that's twice as big then anyone can..."

It suddenly hits Mare-Do-Well like a Supermare hoof to the face. The one thing that everyone knows and recognizes, the one symbol of hope just as big as Mare-Do-Well. The two look up to see Two-Hooves target.

"The Ponyville life building," Armor says with obvious worry.


	14. Inspiration Gone Wrong

Dr. Hooves was guest host on the late show with Derpy Hooves. He was currently giving a talk on how much he hate Mare-Do-Well even wearing a anti-Mare-Do-Well shirt. The shirt was of the Mare-Do-Well symbol, being the big M that Mare-Do-Well sports with a big red line running diagonally through it.

"I'm absolutely convinced of Hoovey Dent's innocence," he began, preaching to the world. "But that's not to say he hasn't returned to crime. I know that sounds confusing but let me explain. You see, it all comes do this Mare-Do-Well character. Her psycho-erotic behavior is like a net: trapping weak minded people such as Hoovey and drawing them into intersecting patterns. You could say Mare-Do-Well creates her own enemies."

A certain comatose begins to regain movement and brain function by simply listening the words coming from the television in front of him. His brain starting to reactivate to the words "Mare-Do-Well" and "create" and "villains."


	15. You and Me Both

Come the night of Two-Hooves big plan, Twilight had already stocked on supplies gadgets. She sat on the opposite building to the Ponyville life building, a sniper rifle armed and ready in her hooves for grappling across. A quick crack of her neck prepares her for the inevitable final battle between the two. Right on schedule, the two helicopter appear, the descriptions matching Armor's report. The older one lands on the same building that Mare-Do-Well is perched at while the other continues to its destination of the Ponyville Life Building. A missile is fired right at the building's magnificent gargoyle sending it smashing down to the streets below to get everypony's undivided attention. The chopper finally lands, a heavily bandaged figure walking out after his two heavily armed guards. The two guards hook on a camera and device to the tower's communication beacon, allowing the heavily bandaged figure to send a message across Ponyville.

"Report coming in of an explosion at the Ponyville Life Building," new anchor Carrie began, only to be interrupted by a jamming signal.

"People of Ponyville," the bandaged man began, live on camera. "This is Hoovey Dent. Sorry to interrupt your scheduled programming, but right now I am sitting atop the beautiful Ponyville Life Building... with two bombs, big enough to make both towers rubble. You have twenty-two minutes to save them and my price: twenty-two million dollars."

Always with the number two or twenty two with Two-Hooves, then again if anypony had a face once like that they might just have the same interest.

The guards on the other tower await for anything and everything, especially Mare-Do-Well, who would for sure be at the scene any time now. A sudden smoke bomb goes off at the first guard's feet. The origin of that smoke bomb: Mare-Do-Well herself. Her time to strike was now!

Mare-Do-Well tackles the first two guards like they were nothing. Even with big, fully-automatic weapons, they were no match for an somewhat-elderly Mare-Do-Well. It comes down to just one guard left, and he's trembling with fear, his very hooves shaking with extreme fear. He could barely see the silhouette of Mare-Do-Well, senselessly pounding away at another guard. An extreme force of fear began to take over the solo guards mind as the shadow of Mare-Do-Well came closer. But this was no ordinary fear, because Mare-Do-Well looked like a terrible monster as she trotted closer and closer. The smoke that Mare-Do-Well threw at the guards was not smoke at all; it was King's Sombre's fear gas.

King Sombre was a villain of Mare-Do-Well past. He would use his own freakish powers to scare people, including Mare-Do-Well. He perished years ago in some freak accident, but Mare-Do-Well was able to get a good sample of his fear toxin and replicate it to her own use, and now its use has never been better. The guard fell to his knees in fear at the very sight of Mare-Do-Well walking to him. His gun fell right out of his hooves and proceeded to cover his face in hopes that this was all a bad dream.

"What's happening!?" he yelled out, hooves on his head.

"Your favorite nightmare," Mare-Do-Well explained. "Should last about an hour."

Mare-Do-Well opened the helicopter door only to find in horror: the bomb was already set and about to go off in less than two minutes. Dent's plan is all over the place. He isn't after money or wanting to cause destruction, he is just confused and misguided by his dark half taking over. Mare-Do-Well picks up the guard who looks in similar shock to the set bomb.

"How do I stop it?" Mare-Do-Well asked.

"Stop it?" he asked in an equally confused state. "It shouldn't be going!"

"Two-Hooves lied to you."

"His said: get the money and run. The bombs are just for show!"

"He wants to die, and take thousands with him."

"Can you stop it?"

"Not sure," Mare-Do-Well said. "Cross your fingers."

Mare-Do-Well takes from her utility belt, a small device. The device was an instant-freeze stick, compliments of Mr. Freeze, another former foe of Mare-Do-Well's. The device worked its magic and froze the bomb stopping it with less than a minute and a half to go. Mare-Do-Well ran to the railing arming her sniper in the process with a hook shot. She fired to the other building with success and ran a dangerous tight-rope across, many ponies witnessing this great feat of gymnastics. Mare-Do-Well arrives at the other building to find the other helicopter taking off, no doubt the second bomb armed and on it. Two-Hooves spots Mare-Do-Well from the chopper and begins shooting at her, able to get one shot at her chest, causing Mare-Do-Well to fall. Mare-Do-Well, with precise aim, fires the grapple at the chopper, causing Two-Hooves to fall. Mare-Do-Well grabs him, smashing through a large window in the building, both falling to their hooves. The bomb was in fact on the chopper and proceeded to explode, taking all those on board with it.

Mare-Do-Well and Two-Hooves regain consciousness, Two-Hooves pulling out his pistol from his jacket and shooting away at Mare-Do-Well, missing every shot due to her agility. Mare-Do-Well tackles Two-Hooves, pinning him to the floor and starts throwing hooves in his face. She grabs ahold of his face bandages.

"Show me," Mare-Do-Well snarls. "What did you do!"

Mare-Do-Well rips off the bandages only to reveal Hoovey-dent's clean, pure face. No scratches no nothing. He was physically fine. But Mare-Do-Well had to just get a good look into his eyes to know that everything was not okay.

"I played along as long as I could," he begins. "While you and the dogs had your jokes. You got everyone to smile and keep there lunches, pretending I looked normal.

"You think?" Mare-Do-Well asked.

"Cut it out!" he snapped. "Just look at me and have your laugh! Get it over with. At least both sides match now right?"

Mare-Do-Well could see what he was talking about. She saw that both sides matched. Both sides corrupted b Dent's evil half, the very face of the devil himself taking form on him.

"Look at me," he continue. "And have your laugh! Who are we kidding, they couldn't fix me, nothing can change what I am."

Mare-Do-Well only stared intensely at Dent, realizing all that he had been through and what society had try to do to help him.

"You and me both," she finally said.


	16. A Late Night

A news show called point vs. point was arguing about Mare-Do-Well. One was arguing in favor of her the other arguing the opposite.

"I think it is a mistake to look at Mare-Do-Well's return in purely physical terms," Lana Lang, the reporter in favor of Mare-Do-Well began. "I think it is a symbolic resurgence of the common pony's will to resist, a rebirth of the Equestrian soul."

"Ok, easy of the ideas Lana," the other reporter not in favor of Mare-Do-Well began. "The only thing Mare-Do-Well represents is an absurd psychotic force, the Mare is a danger to everypony in Ponyville."

"She's hardly as dangerous as the criminals she fights, is he?" Lana shot back.

"Mare-Do-Well knows exactly what she is doing," the other one said. "Her kind of politics always does."

"Sorry guys," the host said. "We are out of time but I'm sure this debate is far from over."

* * *

Commissioner Armor enters a lonely connivence store, shopping for any number of questionable goods. Well just one to be precise: bean sprouts.

"Commissioner?" the store clerk asked carrying a crate of beer.

"Mr. Hudson," Armor answers with confidence.

"Are you sure you should be out so late?" he asked with a sting of worry in his voice. "It's not safe, even for our top cop."

"Ahh, my wife forgot bean sprouts," he began.

"Well sounds like she's got you eating right," the store clerk replied, wiping the sweat off his brows. "Gotta watch that red meat."

"Everyone's a doctor," he says in final walking to find his bean sprouts.

"You have a good night," was the clerks final words as he walked outside.

The store clerk made it three steps outside before getting knocked out by a Chrysalis gang member. The member walked in the store with as much subtlety as a barking dog hearing a storm for a hundred miles away and turned off the open sign of the store. Armor was looking for his bean sprouts when he found himself distracted by a pack of nicotine gum and deciding to read the label of it. The Chrysalis member, of age seventeen, with an AK-47 is hand, walked every so slowly to the Commissioner, closing in on the old man. He cocked his gun, but Armor had been listening the whole time. He reaches into his jacket pocket. Shots from both sides were fired.


	17. Still In Consultation

"A parents group called the counsel of mothers," news anchor Carrie began, sporting her usual mane style. "Filied a petition with the mayor's office today, as did the Victim's Rights Task Force, both calling for renewed sanctions against the Mare-Do-Well. The mayor's spoke to reporters this afternoon."

"We are still in consultation on this," Mayor Greensburg began. "Still in consultation."

* * *

Scootaloo, after having been inspired by Mare-Do-Well, had began to read up on her and his adventured through the years. She learned on his sidekick: Good Steed and what his costume looked like. She bought up some materials and fabric and recreated the Good Steed suit to her own liking. The result: A crime fighting pony with a hoof and a half to give! She suits up while listening to the radio.

"Incidents of violence against has risen dramatically since the returns of Mare-Do-Well," news anchor Carrie established. "Which of these are her own and which are others she has inspired are impossible to tell."

"Mare-Do-Well?" a pony off the street is interviewed for his view on Mare-Do-Well, begins. "I think she's A-okay! She kicking ass the right flanks, beating the heads that need beating. You know what I mean!? I'd loved for her to show up for my land lord next!"

"It makes me sick," a more anti-Mare-Do-Well pony begins. "To see such a violation of peoples rights. We have to strive to reintegrate the disenfranchised into society. Not revel in their punishment. Excuse me? No i'd never live in the city."

"One moment," Carrie began. "I've just been handed this. Commissioner Shining Armor has been shot and killed. Wait i'm sorry I read that wrong. Commissioner Armor has shot and killed a seventeen year-old mutant!"

If Armor had ever been killed in this time of crisis, the entire city would erupt into a riot so big that not even Mare-Do-Well and Supermare together would be able to stop it. Next to Mare-Do-Well he is next symbol of hope, a symbol that people looks towards, day or night.

Scootaloo, as quietly as she could, snuck out of her parents' apartment. Her parents going on about Armor and Mare-Do-Well. Scootaloo perches over her window, ready to jump out when a fear the size of and elephant take over her. She was not that high above the ground, but enough to be scared of the real world done below.

"Whoa!" she exclaims. "Instant Pizza."

A daring mistake almost takes her life as she falls an entire story to a nearby roof.

"Some Good Steed I am," she says with doubt of ever being looked at as a hero.


	18. Didn't Suck

"Armor is set to retire this week," Carrie began. "But Mayor Greensburg has not announced his replacement."

"I'm still polling opinions," the mayor explained. "Still polling."

"In entertainment news," Carrie began. "Galaxy broadcaster: James Olsen has announced that the writers strike, that has now gone into its fourth year, will not affect this year's programming."

"I'm sorry Carrie," the male news anchor began. "This just came in. A spokesman for Sugar-Cube corner, has revealed that the Chrysalis gang has kidnapped Pound Cake, the two year old heir to Sugar-Cube Corner.

* * *

Pound Cake, so young and so peaceful. The Chrysalis had to step up their game since Mare-Do-Well had returned in order to be number one in Ponyville. Kidnapping children had only occurred a few times for the Chrysalis gang, but this time it was to the extreme. A child who had an entire fortune to inherit one day no kidnapped and possibly to never be seen again.

Pound cake cried and cried into the telephone in front hearing the sounds of his parents' voices.

"If you ever wanna hear him again," a gang member began. "Do what we said. You got one hour." He hung up the phone and gave the young filly to another gang member in the room.

"Oh man!" she complained. "The filly messed himself."

"Hold your breath," the third Chrysalis member said, arming him MK-46 with an extended magazine. "What's we get the ransom we flush the whole kid."

A ransom with no sense of honor, just a snatch and grab and one dead filly to go with it. Evil just evil. The type of evil that makes anypony wonder just how far this crime group will go. And for what exactly? To rule Ponyville? They basically do that already, even with Mare-Do-Well's return. A Sudden creak at the door gets everyone attention.

"Quiet!" one of the yells, only to see the door handle of the only entrance and exit turn. They entirety of the three blast the door and everything behind it. Some seventy-nine combimed bullets were shot at it only to have it open ever so slowly and reveal nothing. Mare-Do-Well was not there but a bat the size of a bat!

"Get it off!" one of the cried out!

"Relax," said the one carrying the MK-46 as he proceeded to shoot his buddy out the window, not carrying a thing for him as he fell to him doom. But before me fell, a Maredarang cut right into his hand from behind the window, only catching a glimpse of it before he was killed. "Should have got out of the way Spud."

Just then entire building began to rumble, dirt flying from the ceiling. The thug with the gun trembled in fear as he backed up to the wall only to be greeted by two giant hooves breaking through the wall and pulling him into it; never to be seen again. The last grunt, who was still holding the filly, held a gun to Pound Cake's head. Mare-Do-Well held the grunt's MK-46, pointing right at the female grunt.

"Back off man," she began. "I'll do it!"

Mare-Do-Well fired, shooting the grunt right in her hoof, dropping her gun. A quick hoof to the face from Mare-Do-Well left her out cold. Mare-Do-Well grabbed Pound Cake, who quickly stopped crying when in the safe hands of Mare-Do-Well. hope can be inspired from all walks of life, big or small.

"I Believe you," Mare-Do-Well said, a grin growing on her face as she held the kid.

* * *

Young Scootaloo, now calling herself Good Steed, had been training herself day after day, preparing for when she would have to fight crime of her own. She practiced her agility and endurance by jumping from one roof-top to the next, maintaining her speed and landings after each building. She jumped onto a much larger building to catch her breath, complimenting herself along the way.

"Didn't suck," she said to herself, admiring her feats of wonder.

* * *

"Do you know who I am punk?" Mare-Do-Well's booming voice echoing into the Chysalis grunt's ear from earlier, unable to see anything.

"Where am I?" he asked. "I can't see."

"I'm your worst nightmare. The kind that make you wake up screaming for your mother!"

"I think I'm bleeding. What's on my face?"

"Quite an arsenal you had in that apartment: combat weapons, and you're going to tell me where you got them."

"Alright, I'll tell you, but no cops and I walk, deal?"

"You're in no position to negotiate," Mare-Do-Well explained. "Let me show you..."

Mare-Do-Well uncovered the Chrysalis thug to show him what kind of position he was really in: a roof top about two hundred feet from the ground; his gut wrenching scream could be heard for miles.


	19. Good Steed: Day One

A young couple exit a restaurant late at night. Even though the Chrysalis still run amok in Ponyville, the streets can generally be seen as safer and more accessible at night then before Mare-Do-Well's return. But some neighborhoods are still more dangerous then others.

"For the record, no!" the mare began. "That place was not worth coming down to this neighborhood for."

"Don't worry," the colt reassured. "it's easy to get a cab on the next block."

A heavily cloaked, bearded colt slowly walks up to the the young couple, the mare looked back in fear.

"If we make it to the next block," she said worried.

"Will you chill out," the Colt reassured. "They can smell the fear on you."

The thug sees his target: the young Mare's purse. The economy is tough in these times, and ends meet has to come from somewhere and theft seems like the easiest and best bet. Even with Mare-Do-Well making Ponyville safe, she cannot be everywhere at once, protecting those less fortunate. His time to strike was now!

"Not so fast!" yelled a voice from a nearby alley, Scootaloo dressed at Good Steed popping out. She displayed some of her intense fighting techniques on a nearby garbage bag, just to show the soon-to-be thief, a thing or two of what he would be facing against. "Look Out!"

"What the hell!" the thug yells out. "I'm trying to make an honest living here! Stay out of my way!"

The thug walked off looking for some other unexpected couple to rob. Scootaloo felt good about her first victory. The young couple looked at her in thanks but as a freak as well. Who is this pony? They thought to themselves. She saved us but she's so weird.

"You're welcome," she said with sarcasm.

* * *

Ponyville military academy was never a popular place for anypony really. Usually held the most corrupt of generals and lieutenants. Particularly, one of Mare-Do-Well's interest. General Swanwick looked out his office window. Twenty years of service to his country have payed off well. But as the years went on, so did his beliefs, methods, and politics began to become questionable. He senses Mare-Do-Well's presence in the office and opens a drawer containing an M1911 pistol, loaded and ready.

"So many years of service," the general began. "My men, my country.. that's all I cared about.

He pointed the pistol at Mare-Do-Well, hoping to end her and his troubles. A quick grapple removed said pistol from his hoof and into Mare-Do-Well's hoof. Mare-Do-Well walks forward, a look of anger on his face demanding knowledge.

"You've been selling weapons to the Chrysalis gangs," Mare-Do-Well said. A look of horror grows on his face that he had been found out. His look changes from shock to sadness.

"My wife," he began. "She's dying. And after all those year, they wouldn't pay for the treatment."

"You sent them enough fire power to stage a small war," Mare-Do-Well explained. "If it's war they want, I've got just the thing."

Mare-Do-Well placed the general's pistol on his desk. She knew the general would not dare try and shoot her. He had just been found out and the last thing he needs in Ponyville's hero: Mare-Do-Well's blood on his hooves.

"Nice way to end your career general," Mare-Do-Well said as she trailed off from his office. A gun shot is heard when Mare-Do-Well walks down the hallway. A slight grunt of both approval and grief ignite from Mare-Do-Well for what she has just discovered and done.


	20. What's Your Name?

"Leader says be there," a Chrysalis member says from a car to two others. "Leader's not talkin speeches, he's talkin war! The dump in one hour so get in!"

"Ok ok," one of the members say as the two get in the car. Scootaloo watches from afar, listening in on the important information, a plan forming in her head.

"The dump," she says to herself, making her way to the dump.

* * *

A rumbling the size of an earthquake time a thousand rumbles its way to Ponyville's dump. Said rumbling sensation was one of Mare-Do-Well's many gadgets that she used back in the day: The MareTank. A vehicle of absolute power and mayhem. Supermare herself once fought against such a beast of a vehicle and barely made it out, but those were the days of the Power Ponies and that's another story all together.

"Twilight!?" a very worried and confused Spike asked.

"Who else," said Mare-Do-Well sounding happier then normally and that's saying something.

"Of course," replied Spike. "Yes, but the signal is coming from-"

"It's been a while since I've taken her out," Mare-Do-Well said. "It still purrs: Like it was yesterday."

Mare-Do-Well accelerates to make it to the dump as quickly as possible. Her goal was simple: take down the Chrysalis and the Queen Chrysalis and try not to kill anypony in the process. Simple enough. Mare-Do-Well armed her tank with as much ammunition as possible, not one single shell of it lethal. Bullets made of rubber to avoid any form of death of heavy bleeding but enough to cause major bruising. The rockets have all been outfitted to fire stun blasts, the type that render any caught in its radius is rendered immobile.

* * *

"They call us a gang," Queen Chrysalis began, asserting her own propaganda onto her horde of Chrysalis members. "They think we just noisy Fillies! Only when they dies by our hands will they know: Ponyville belongs to the Chrysalis!"

A thunderous roar of the Chrysalis members fills the entire dump.

"Take the Guns!" He orders. "Take the bombs! Storm police headquarters and kill and Kill! Bring me the head of the old man Armor! I will carry it through the streets! And Mare-Do-Well will see that she can't mess with us! I will tear her hoof-by-hoof!"

A huge flare fills the evening sky with a light bluish color, ruining the mood that Queen Chrysalis was trying to create. A second flare alerts the arrival of Mare-Do-Well, ready for action.

"Chrysalis!" Mare-Do-Well begins on the loud speaker of the Maretank. "Surrender now, or be destroyed!"

The Chrysalis open fire on the tank but to no avail. Scootaloo arrives at the scene just before any of the action begins. They fire mortars, bombs, RPG's but all to no effect.

"They don't even wait for an order," Mare-Do-Well said to herself. "No respect."

Mare-Do-Well launches a few weapons of her own, all making direct contact. The rampage continues, leaving dozens of Chrysalis members wounded. Scootaloo gets in a few hits; taking out some gang members quickly, avoiding any attention. Her fighting has gotten better and better. More members continue to fire on the tank but it has not occurred to anyone that it is indestructible. A few get on top of the tank only to be electrocuted by the defenses of it. An anger grows in Queen Chrysalis's hooves. Watching her entire army be defeated so easily by one mare was embarrassing. Something catches her eye from one of her fallen comrades: a bullet.

"Rubber bullets?" she asks herself inspecting the bullet with some relief. The tank rolls right up to her and points all guns at the leader, ready to end this once and for all.

"All this metal," Queen Chrysalis began. "And you don't even use it to kill! It's just a shell to keep you safe!? What's the matter? An't you got the stomach for it!? I call you coward! Come out, a face me like a Mare! I kill you, eat your heart. Prove you can fight! Come on mare, you boren me!"

Mare-Do-Well looks at Queen Chrysalis with both fear and anger. She knows very well that in a one-on-one fight she can not possibly take her down. On the off chance she is able to win in a straight up hoof fight, it would prove that she is capable and still has something left in her to keep Ponyville safe from any kind of criminal.

However, if Mare-Do-Well lost in said fight with Queen Chrysalis, the results that come to mind are never-ending. She would obviously kill her, cut off her head, cut out her heart, and hang her body for everypony to see who rules Ponyville.

Mare-Do-Well unfastens her straps and flicks some switches to activate the tanks pad to raise her on top of the tank.

"Twilight you can't seriously be?" Spike asked with a hammer worry in his throat. A light grunt from Mare-Do-Well is all the answer he gets. "She's in her prime, she'll kill you!"

"It's the only way I'll know," is Mare-Do-Well's final answer just before ascending to the world that awaits her.

A grin grows on Queen Chrysalis's mouth at the very sight of the famous Mare-Do-Well. She had never seen her before, but had heard a thousand different stories about her and everything she has done.

Mare-Do-Well wasted no time for entries and dove hoof first into Queen Chrysalis , pinning her to the ground and making her skid on the ground. But Queen was prepared for anything and threw Mare-Do-Well off of her like an old shirt. Scootaloo finally catches up, only to see that the fight has already began. Mare-Do-Well regains her footing and presents a fighting stance, a slight grin curving on the edge of her lips, she knew she that is she was going to win, she would enjoy this battle for however many years she had left in her for a long time. Mare-Do-Well strikes, delivering two well handled hooves to Queen Chrysalis's muzzle. She continues her efforts with a hoof to the jaw and gut, dealing what appeared to be good damage.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo cheered from the side. "Get Her!"

After taking some serious punishment, Queen Chrysalis regains her footing and begins ton block Mare-Do-Well's attacks, taking hold of her. She ground pounds Mare-Do-Well into a pile of scrap and hoofs her in the face, breaking her muzzle and seeing Mare-Do-Well's blood trail down her face. She picks up Mare-Do-Well and bites into her back, Mare-Do-Well screamed in agony. She had fought many unique opponents in the past, but only twice or so could she think of a villain of sorts resorting to biting; Queen Chrysalis was the second if anyone is curious.

A few hooves to Queen's face frees Mare-Do-Well from the jaws of such a villain. She throws a kick, only to have it caught by Queen. "You're slow spud!" she declares, delivering a hoof to her centre then tossing her away. Mare-Do-Well lies in pain, weakened and broken, hoping for this to be all over. Queen picks her up and throws her on some broken wine bottles; they all shatter when Mare-Do-Well lands on them, leaving an even bigger trail of blood to flow.

"NOOO!" Scootaloo screams in horror, somehow not getting noticed by anyone.

Mare-Do-Well looks up, her vision blurred, staring up at her potential killer. Queen puts a hoof to pick up Mare-Do-Well. Mare-Do-Well strikes up some inner strength and hoofs Queen in the face, shattering her blue visor and delivers plenty more hooves after that. Queen gets in one scratch in on Mare-Do-Well from her left hoof, which was sharpened for any fight if needed. Mare-Do-Well gets a few more hooves to her muzzle, successfully breaking her nose in the process. A huge river of blood flows from her nose, but what should be met with pain, only resulted in laughing from Queen.

"Is that it?" she mocks Mare-Do-Well. "You getting tired old mare?"

"Shut-up!" Mare-Do-Well grunts, realizing that Queen was right, she is getting old. Old, tried and ready for death, but not at the hooves of her. Not here not now, but the way the fight is going, only one of them was going to stand, and the odds are not exactly in Mare-Do-Well's favor.

Mare-Do-Well gets in one hoof only to be countered by Queen with an even bigger hoof to her jaw. One failed hoof allows Queen to grab ahold of Mare-Do-Well and comes down with a chop: breaking Mare-Do-Well's left arm. A blood curdling scream that even the heaviest of sleepers could hear. Mare-Do-Well falls, holding her arm in pain. Queen Chrysalis leaves her for a second to fetch a crow bar that was sitting in pile of scrap. Mare-Do-Well gets to her feet only to be knocked down again by Queen who proceeds to beat her with it again and again.

This feeling, this pain, is this what Babs went through, Mare-Do-Well thought to herself, remembering the gruesome details of Babs Seeds death. And now here she is, ready to succumb to the same fate. History does in fact repeat itself many times throughout this thing we call life. As each hit made contact with Mare-Do-Well, she thought to herself of every horrible thing that she had ever done, every mistake that cost her dearly. She knew the end was coming and she knew that if it is truly to end here, it would make everything she ever fought for for naught.

Mare-Do-Well tried to crawl away, only to be stomped on by Queen. With crowbar in hoof, she readied the final blow; Mare-Do-Well would be gone forever and she would be free to rule Ponyville. But the final blow was never dealt.

Scootaloo jumped on Queen's back, blocking out her eyes, even tugging at them to distort her vision. Mare-Do-Well caught glimpse of the filly who saved her, only to see her about to be killed. She tossed a sticky bomb onto Queen Chrysalis, capturing her entire face in a brown sticky substance. Queen tugged at the substance, only to fall and finally collapse from the lack of oxygen. Mare-Do-Well fell to the ground again, realizing that she might just have killed Queen Chrysalis, the one thing she swore to never do. But she had no choice, it was either her and Scootaloo or Queen Chysalis.

Scootaloo regained consciousness and ran up to Mare-Do-Well. Mare-Do-Well got a blurry sight of her: she was dressed as Good Steed.

"Don't be dead, don't be dead, Don't be Dead!" She cries out as she checks his heart beat by putting her ear to Mare-Do-Well's chest. "Good, you're alive!"

"No wake up!" she orders, circling around her. She tries to lift Mare-Do-Well but to no avail. She gets by her head and tilts her back up to begin dragging her back to the Maretank. "Come On!"

Mare-Do-Well awakens to immense pain and bleeding. She turns to the tank, Scootaloo taking her side of her good arm, walking her to the tank. She helps Mare-Do-Well onto the bottom elevator of the tank.

"Good girl," Spike said. "Thank you. Now run along home."

The elevator started to go up, but Scootaloo jumped into it just in time. She knew Mare-Do-Well was hurt and that she had to help her no matter what. The Maretank's autopilot begins to follow a route of sorts, possibly back to Sparkle Manor. The tank's computer censors begin to do their thing on Mare-Do-Well. Scootaloo stands by Mare-Do-Well's side.

"Please miss," Spike began. "You're in the way of the censors."

"Watch it," she yelled, the tank's rough movement bouncing her around. "You're bouncing around too much!"

"it's alright," the blood filled voice of a critical Mare-Do-Well began. "Stretcher is.. gyro... stabilized."

"Cool," Scootaloo replied. "What is this thing?"

"Dick called it the Maretank," Mare-Do-Well just barley answered.

"TWILIGHT!" Spike yelled, as Twilight exposed a small secret.

"Something a kid would say," she continued.

"I like it," Scootaloo smiled at. "Now Hold your breath."

Scootaloo took both hooves on Mare-Do-Well's busted arm and snapped it into place. Surprisingly little pain was felt, though a few grunts of agony moaned from Mare-Do-Well's mouth. She kicked off a pipe from the wall of the tank and ripped off a piece of her cape. She attached to the two to Mare-Do-Well making a make-shift arm cast. Mare-Do-Well watched in amazement.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" she asked, a slight look of fear grows on Scootaloo. "What's your name?"

"Scootaloo," she replies. "Scootaloo Kelly... Good Steed."

Twilight was not the type of pony to release her trust to anyone who saves her. If she did do that, half of Ponyville would know who she is. But Scootaloo was someone different, someone who chose to become Good Steed on their own instead of Twilight training someone into it. She trained herself and proved to be a worthy opponent for Queen Chrysalis. Now that is a trait worth trusting in.

"Mine's Twilight," she said, revealing her identity to Good Steed like a simple conversation piece.

"Twilight!" Spike yelled. "You are delirious! You should stay quiet a bit, were moments from the hospital!"

"No Spike, No Hospital," she ordered. "The Cave."

"But Twilight-" Spike begged.

"The Cave!" Twilight Ordered, raising her back off the stretcher; Sccotaloo pushing down on her to stay put. Twilight put her hoof on top of Scootaloo's hooves. "And Good Steed, comes with us."

The Maretank found its way back to the Marecave; Scootaloo amazed by all the incredible sights in it. Mare-Do-Well stepped out of the tank and began walking in a darker direction. Scootaloo tried to help but Twilight did not want her help and proceeded to alone into the darkness, removing pieces of her costume in the process.

Scootaloo found herself wandering the Marecave. She had heard stories of the cave and what it held, but seeing it for the first time was like something out of a fairytale. She saw the Mare-Do-Well's computer: The Marecomputer and it was huge, unlike anything she had ever seen. She just had to try and break the code on see what it held. She was fairly new to computers but knew how they worked and what they did. She put in few buttons but to no avail, the code could not be cracked.

"Hands to yourself please," the voice of Spike snuck up on Scootaloo with a fright. Scootaloo looked up to Twilight Sparkle's famous assistant dragon stare down at her with aged eyes.

"Where'd he go?" she asked, worried about her new friend.

"To find her strength," he said proudly.


	21. Where Are You?

Various parts of Mare-Do-Well's suit lay scattered across the floor cave. Twilight had made it to the deepest parts of the cave, the part that she only goes into to find something. Not something physical but inspirational. A thought, a memory, a good deed. Anything to get her back at a hundred percent in both body and spirit.

A memory of her parent's funeral haunts her. Twilight collapses from the immense pain from earlier, still heavily bleeding from Queen Chrysalis's attacks.

She remembers seeing her mother's face in the casket, closed and peaceful, like she always was.

"Where are you," Twilight says quietly, hoping to get some answer.

She looks into her father's casket, the man that was her protector and hero. Now he lay dead but still had the calm collected look in his face that she remembered last seeing before he died.

"I'm not finished yet," Twilight says with more power. "And your not finished with me!"

Twilight stares into the casket, but she was not looking at her father but Mare-Do-Well herself. Twilight often wondered in she and Mare-Do-Well were one and the same person and that if one died the other would live on. Mare-Do-Well died ten years ago when Twilight went into retirement but Mare-Do-Well never died, she only was resting. resting to one day rise again and rid Ponyville any every bad deed that stood in her way.

"You're never finished with me!" Mare-Do-Well said, claiming her destiny.


	22. Point vs Point

"He is a monster!" an angry citizen said to a street new reporter. "Striking down at the foundations of our democracy! Where are the principles that make this the noblest country in the World!"

* * *

"Frankly I'm surprised they're aren't more like her," another pony with slim red shades began. "Ponies are sick and tired of being afraid. She's taking back what's ours."

"Those are but a few of the reactions to the return of Mare-Do-Well," a new reporter began. "Tonight, we will examine her impact on our society. From Maretropolis, managing editor of the Daily Horseshoe: Lana Lang. And from right here in Ponyville, popular psychologist and author of the best seller: Hey, I'm ok: Dr. Hooves. Dr, you claim that Mare-Do-Well is responsible for in-sighting the crimes she fights, yet crime in Ponyville has dropped steadily since her return. Explain."

"I'm glad you asked that Ted," Dr. Hooves began. "Picture the public psyche as a vast, moist membrane. Mare-Do-Well has struck this membrane with a vicioud blow and has recoiled. Hence the misleading short term statistics, but, in the long term, a whole generation of young people will be bent by the matrix of Mare-Do-Well's pathological delusion. In this context, Mare-Do-Well could be considered a social disease."

Lana Lang looks at Dr. Hooves with disgust and anger. Mare-Do-Well has proven time and time again that she has made Ponyville a better place, for the most part. There has always been some debate as to whether her actions attract criminals to Ponyville. Lana Lang was prepared to strike back and defend The Good Knight for all her worth.

"That's the biggest load of Bull I've ever heard," she says angrily, looking disgruntled at the camera.

"Miss Lang," reporter Ted began. "You've been perhaps Mare-Do-Well's most vocal supporter. How can you condone behavior that is so blatantly illegal. What about due-process? What about civil rights?"

"Ted," she began. "We live in the shadow of crime; designed to be the victims of fear, of violence, of social impotence. A mare has risen to remind us that the power has been and always has been in our hands. For years we've been under siege. This one mare is showing us that we can take a stand!"


	23. Negotiations Kinda

Scootaloo looked at the original Good Steed suit. It was vacuum sealed in glass, stayed fresh like fresh bread. She looked at it with the intent that she will too one day be like all the other Good Steed's that have fought by Mare-Do-Well's side. A gentle large hoof places itself on her shoulder. A sudden gasp escape her, when she looks she sees Twilight Sparkle. She looked beaten up but was standing and had a small smile at her lips.

* * *

"A total of eighty-three members of the Chrysalis gang have been arrested," news anchor Carrie began. "Most suffering from bullet and shrapnel wounds. Among those captured was Queen Chrysalis herself."

"Mare-Do-Well is a coward," Queen began. "I broke her bones. Now my Chrysalis army is coming to storm Ponyville!"

A cryptic style video is all it takes to get everyone's attention in Ponyville.

"We will come for our Queen," one of them began. "We will kill Armor, we will raise Ponyville and taste its blood! Prepare for war."

Given the fact that the Chrysalis gang already had many powerful weapons under their belt from a now deceased general, war is all that will break at this point in time.

* * *

"This whole Chrysalis situation is the result of Armor's incompetence," Mayor Greensburg proclaimed. "And Mare-Do-Well's terrorist actions! To address these matters, deputy Mayor Mare and I, are proud to announce Captain Lyra Heartstrings as Armor's replacement upon his retirement. Captain Heartstrings stands firmly against Mare-Do-Well. And upon taking office, will aggressively pursue her capture! Furthermore, right after this conference, I personally plan to sit down with Queen Chrysalis to negotiate a settlement-"

Mayor Greensburg is cut off by a talk show, one with reporter Ted and the other with some spunky looking mare, wearing a shirt that read: All this and brains too. Nifty

"What do you think Trish?" Ted began. "Has the Mayor gone nuts?"

"Not at all Ted," Trish began. "I expect the Mayor's credibility rating to go threw tje roof. Especially is he is successful in the Chrysalis negotiations. Between this, his strong hoof on Mare-Do-Well, and his choosing of a Mare as the next police commissioner, I think were seeing a whole new mayor. Public perception that is."

* * *

Black Gate, a prison went for the worst of the worst for the criminals of Ponyville. Since the large roundup of Chrysalis members, the prison cells were filled to way beyond regulations. Mayor Greensburg, Armor and an escort walked the menacing halls of the prison, the eyes of a hundred Chrysalis members grinning at him with delight. A worried look surfaces on both Greensburg and Armor's face.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Armor asked, the mayor clears his throat with a nervous rasp.

"I uhh," he stammers.

"At least you don't have to do it alone," Armor reassured him. "I could be in there with you."

"No," the mayor proclaimed. "I have to resolve this. That's what the polls say."

A serious tone of nervousness fills the mayor's eyes when he looks up at Armor. Armor looks to the escort to open the door to Queen Chrysalis. The door opens to reveal a wide grinned Queen Chrysalis, ready for their planned meeting.

"Hello Mr. Mayor!" she greets with a psychopathic seductive tone. Greensburg looks in fear but braves on taking a seat at the table on the opposite side of Queen Chrysalis. At first glance he notices that her back hooves are chained to the floor while her front hooves are not chained at all. With Armor outside he felt reassured but had a huge suspicion that he was trotting muzzle first into a trap.

Within ten minutes a blood curdling scream from the mayor is heard from the room. Armor opens up the door in horror: Queen Chrysalis has murdered Mayor Greensburg. The fresh blood on her hooves and teeth indicate that Queen Chrysalis took a hug nasty bite out of the mayor and broke his neck in the process. Armor has three quarters tempted to pull out his revolver and shoot her dead right there. But the shear shock of the newly murdered mayor took over his body as a realization came over him: This Mare was pure evil. The type of evil you'd see in a typical summer movie but to the extreme.

* * *

"Mayor Greensburg has been murdered," a sad news reporter began. "The Chrysalis leader has been returned to her cell. A frightened silence has fallen over the city as Ponyville braces itself for an attack. Deputy Mayor, excuse me, Mayor Mare had this to say."

"If there are any members of the Chrysalis gang-" he stumbled with his words, a layer of fear filling the spaces between them. "Uhh-Organization listening, I assure you: Ponyville is still willing to negotiate."


	24. Have You Forgotten

Twilight was still recovering from her wounds from her battle with Queen Chrysalis a few days ago. She was testing out some mechanical arm device that would fix her arm despite the broken bones.

"You barley made it out alive," Spike began, tending to Twilight's new Mare-Do-Well suit. "You've been through a lot. Your head wasn't clear at the time."

"I knew exactly what I was doing," Twilight said, her arm now in perfect working condition.

"Bringing the young filly here?" Spike asked as Scootaloo entered the room and hid behind a large rock.

"She's perfect," Twilight continues putting on the new suit. "Smart, brave, cunning. With her help I'll be able to end the Chrysalis problem once and for all. It all comes down to their Queen: they worship her."

"Perhaps your judgement was impaired," Spike said handing Twilight her new gloves.

"I tried to watch her savagery last time," Twilight began, trying on the new gloves. "That was my mistake. I have to be smarter.

Twilight attached her belt to her waist. The new belt was designed to hold more gadgets and tools but having a more flexible feel to it, so that was she can move around all she wants without any problems to the belt. The entirety of the Mare-Do-Well suit was different. The color scheme did not include purple and dark blue, but of black and where purple used to be and a much more grayer blue. The emblem on the chest was also much different. Instead of a small Mare-Do-Well symbol incased in a small circle, the emblem was of a giant M; spread out like some sort of flying creature with the sides of the letter angling up.

"Very well sir," Spike began. "I shall cut right to it: Have you forgotten what happened with Babs?"

Twilight looks at Spike, ready to end her but a sour look of regret and sadness take over her face. She walks to the table, picking up the mask and cape.

"I'll never forget what happened to Babs Seed," Twilight finally admitted, remembering the day Babs Seed died, remembering how young she was and everything the two went through. "She was a good soldier, she honored me."

Twilight puts on the new mask for the first time. The new mask was entirely different this time around. Instead of covering the entirety of her face, it left her chin and jaw revealed. The eyes pieces made her eyes glow white. A small device that allows her to see in the dark better than before. "But the war goes on," Mare-Do-Well says.

"Good Steed!" she orders. Good Steed comes out from the rock she was hiding behind. "You're training begins tomorrow. It'll takes weeks to prepare you properly but I have a job for you tonight. Alter my plan in anyway, change my instructions however you please and you're fired!"

A look of happiness grows of Good Steed's face when Mare-Do-Well says "Fired." She now knew that this was the real deal. She was fighting alongside the great Mare-Do-Well. The fact that she could be fired for even the smallest mistake was an indicator that her destiny was set: She was now Good Steed.


	25. You Heard About The Pipe?

Mare-Do-Well's famous Marecycle darted off on the lonely road. Mare-Do-Well's plan was to have Good Steed, currently disguised as a Chrysalis member, to get all the remaining members in a large open area. Her plan was to show them who rules Ponyville. They raced into the candlelit city will full force, a plan ready to spring.

* * *

Two newbie Chrysalis members walked down a dark alley way. The two were sporting shirts with their names cleverly written on them to be noticed. Then one of the left said Snips while the other read Snail.

"Mare-Do-Well," Snips began. "She nasty! Toss Spike right threw that sign."

"Yaaaaaa," Snail began. "I figure that real cool Snips. Queen peg Mare-Do-Well."

"You say that?" continued Snips. "Queen in a cell Don."

"Queen don't ship out no cell," Snails said with a frown."

Just then the two noticed somepony walking towards them, a female somepony: Scootaloo disguised as Chrysalis. She looked small and young for the Snips and Snails.

"Ohhhhh," Snails moaned creepily. "Chicken legs! In colors!"

"Chicken legs," Snips said. "Licken Chegs."

"Chegs kinda my nasty Snips," Snails spoke up pointing to his chest.

"Chegs billing," Snips said, grabbing hold of Scootaloo. "Chegs pre-school Chrysalis."

"Leader take your face for touching me Spud!" Scootaloo proclaimed, freeing herself from Rob's grip.

"Ya right," Snips shot back. "You leader squeeze I figure."

"Ya?" Scootaloo asked with a hint of sarcasm. "You really Chrysalis I figure."

"We Chrysalis!" Snips proclaimed pulling out his knife. "We slice and dicers!"

"Sure you are," Scootaloo said turning her back to Snips. "That's why you at the pipe. Whatever. I don't shiv."

"Ah Ha!" Snails yelled. "She don't shiv."

"What pipe?" Snails asked. "What you billy bout?"

"Ears only Spud!" Scootalo informed them. "As in members."

"We Chrysalis," Snips proclaimed again. "What Pipe?"

"The Pipe," Scootaloo said trying to make it sound simpler. "West River and 40. Attendance, as in mandatory!"

Scootaloo walked off like a champ, being able to beat two complete bone head Chrysalis members without laying on hoof on them. Snips and Snails looked in utter stupidity as Scootaloo walked off, her plan had worked perfectly and word was spreading around.

"Ya sure," Snips snapped out. "I knew about the pipe!"

"Ya," Scootaloo began, walking out of the alley way. "Sure you did. Didn't hear it from me. Spud!"

"Hehe," Snails began. "Real cool Snips."

"Shut up and come on!" Snips yelled out in a whisper. The two darted off in the opposite direction to the pipe or West River and 40. A smile crept up Scootaloo's face by the success of her plan.

* * *

Armor was sitting in his desk on the phone yelling at some cop on the other side.

"I don't care if his mother's pregnant!" Amor yelled out. "We need every hoof on deck Now!"

He slams down the telephone, his last chance at a plan against the Chrysalis gang slowly disappearing. The door opens up to his office to reveal the soon-to-be Commissioner Lyra Heartstrings.

"What can I do for you!" He yells out, anger still fresh from his recent phone call.

"I'm reporting for duty," Lyra said with a commanding voice, closing the door behind her and taking a seat in front of Armor's desk.

"You're a few days early," Armor says, standing up. "Captain."

"Any duty sir," she said with a slight smile.

"Sorry," Armor began was a voice of disappointment. "Not much to do but wait. But you're welcome to wait here. I've looked through your record Heartstrings, you're a good cop."

"Thank you sir," she said with her smile disappearing. "Truth is, you've been a hero of mine since I was a filly. The only I don't understand is how far apart we are on Mare-Do-Well."

"The lets not talk about Mare-Do-Well," Armor said, avoiding any serious confrontation about his relation with Mare-Do-Well.

* * *

"Course we heard about the pipe!" a Chrysalis member said to Scootaloo while repairing his car. Mare-Do-Well's plan was working and more and more Chrysalis members were falling for it.

"Course you did," Scootaloo says with her usual disguised sarcasm while walking away. "Whatever."

The Chrysalis dropped their tools and proceeded to had to the pipe, on hoof, as quickly as possible.

* * *

Armor pulled out a pack of gum, his fifth pack today.

"I don't see how you can support a vigilante," Lyar began. "Our job is to uphold the law!"

Armor offered her a piece of gum which she graciously nodded no to.

"Cadance," he began, popping in two pieces into his mouth. "My wife made me quit the cigars. I'm sure you've heard old fossils like me talk about Diamond Harbor. Mostly we all lie and act like we leaped to our feat after the axis the second it happened. Truth is we wee scarred stiff. Rumors were flying around. Hell, we were hiding in our beds with our heads under our sheets. And then we heard Queen Celestia on the radio. That voice: strong and sure! Taking our fear and turning it into a fighting spirit! She's why we won that war."

Two looked at each other for a good minute before Amor slouched back in his chair about to tell the grimmer part of the story.

* * *

Scootaloo removed her disguise and hides behind a wall, overhearing some Chrysalis members talking about the Pipe.

"You heard about the Pipe?" one of them asked.

"Leader says everyone knows about the pipe," a gravely voiced Chrysalis began.

"Were on our way!" another said making his way to the Pipe.

* * *

"Years later," Armor continued, a spark of grief echoing in his words. "This report came out that Celestia might have known that Diamond Harbor was coming and let it happen. That rattled around in my head for days; how horrible it would be if it were true. Then again, it's what got us into the war. A lot of good colts died, but in the end it saved millions. I bounced back and forth like that until I realized: It was too big for me to judge: He was too big."

"I still don't see what that has to do with Mare-Do-Well," Lyra asked out, confused by Armor's long tale about Diamond Harbor and the conspiracies surrounding it.

"Maybe one day you will," he said while looking at her with a long serious stare, hoping that she would understand what she was getting into upon taking his position. A knock on his office door interrupts the mood and story. It was officer Daniel.

"Commissioner," Daniel began. "You better see this!"

* * *

Scootaloo met up with Mare-Do-Well, now dressed as Good Steed. Her mission was a complete success and was awaiting further order from Mare-Do-Well.

"Where to now?" she asked, hoping to see some action-action tonight alongside with Mare-Do-Well.

"Take the cycle back to the cave," Mare-Do-Well ordered. "You're done for the night."

"How do you know it worked?" a doubt stemming from her words to Mare-Do-Well. Mare-Do-Well looked up the Ponyville Life Building and there it was: The Mare-Do-Well symbol lit up for Ponyville to see.


	26. I Came To Say Goodbye

An inferred telescope sets its sights on the gathering group of Chrysalis members at the pipe. Most of them had no idea what was going on or why they had to be there only that something important involving Queen Chrysalis was about to happen.

"There must be thousands of them," Armor began, a tone of fear taking over him while Mare-Do-Well stood behind him. "Why there?"

"Because I want them there," Mare-Do-Well proclaimed.

"It would take an army to surround them," Armor explains. "I could call in the national guard."

"No," Mare-Do-Well began, about to reveal her plan. "You can't arrest and hold them all. The only way to finish this is to defeat them. Humiliate them. I'm counting on you Armor: One last time."

A look of unknowingness grows upon Armor. He knows exactly what Mare-Do-Well has planned and what it would involve him doing. If anypony ever found out what he is about to do, all of Ponyville would be after him. He turns to Mare-Do-Well and nods.

Queen Chrysalis was sitting in her cell, doing anything to pass the time and start some mayhem. She begins to taunt the officer on guard.

"You got kids Officer?" she asks with hamminess. "Thompson? Badg 1."

"Shut Up!" Thompson orders, Queen finally getting under his skin.

"Just asking," coming from Queen with a large smirk on her face. "I love kids. How 'bout a wife? You got a sweet little wife? All alone at home, 8 5 6 1?"

"I said: SHUT UP!" Thompson ordered, pointing his mp5 submachine gun at Queen. Just then Armor walked through the door into the hallway.

"Thompson!" Armor ordered walking towards Queen. "Go get some air."

"With pleasure," he said with grit. He gave Armor his weapon and walked out the door. Armor looks right into Queen's huge eyes.

"Come down to say hello Old Colt?" Queen greets with a smile of vengeance.

"No," Armor clarified. "I came to say goodbye."

Queen's smile disappeared as Armor walked out of the cell hallway. He turns off the lights as well. Queen found this strange since there would always be at least one guard on her all day. Things get stranger as the cell door began to open, one-by-one. Queen gets up and does the smartest thing: go out through the exit. To her luck, the doors are locked tight, even barricaded with a huge plank of wood. Something was most certainly off. She sees a vent with light coming from it on the wall near the floor. She pulls off the vent and proceeds to escape the prison by way of air shaft. The shaft takes her down a huge system of ventilation that eventually leads into a huge pipe system. Queen sees fire light coming from the exit. To her delight she hear chatter and even more delight to her, she sees her Chrysalis Army all gathered. A smile grows on her face at the sight of it but all the while she smiles with victory, a pair of grey eyes come into focus behind her and tackle her into the mud hole.


	27. And I'm The Surgeon!

Queen Chrysalis is tackled out of the pipe and into the mud hole that rests in front of her. Her scream catches the attention of all the Chrysalis members, who take their attention away from there garbage cans of fire into the huge splash of mud. Queen Chrysalis arises from the mud covered in it like a blanket of anger and humiliation. She has a good idea as to who was responsible and searches the mud hole for her.

"Mare-Do-Well!" she orders. "Show yourself and face me and I will kill you and I will show you, who rules Ponyville!"

Mare-Do-Well arises from the mud in a calm collected state and removes her cape, not wanting it to slow her down as it was drenched in mud.

"Ok Your majesty," Mare-Do-Well greets with a grin of confidence. "Show me!"

Queen charges Mare-Do-Well only to have her attacks be bounced back at her with twice the force. Mare-Do-Well has learned a lot from their last encounter and wants to make sure that Queen Chrysalis remembers this fight for all her years to come in all her most private moment.

Mare-Do-Well gets two of her punches blocked but gets the third in on Queen's chest, disorienting her. Queen grabs a hold of Mare-Do-Well and slams on her back with both front hooves crossed then proceeds to toss her to the ground. Mare-Do-Well gets up to try and get a hit but Queen tosses her around once again.

"You're weak Old Mare!" Queen proclaims. "You're slow!"

"True," Mare-Do-Well agreed on at least one of those points. "But we're all slow when were thigh-deep in mud."

Queen goes for another grab but fails and Mare-Do-Well gets a hoof to her exposed back. Queen goes in for two hooves but is countered by Mare-Do-Well's hoof to her muzzle. Queen stumbles around but gets back on her hooves.

"And you're not too bright," Mare-Do-Well insults, going in for a back hoof kick then a hoof to her gut. One last hit to Queen's face gets her blood boiling. She goes in for a kick only to be blocked once again by Mare-Do-Well's quick reflexes. A few more hooves to her body and Queen Chrysalis finally gets a strong hit onto Mare-Do-Well by kicking her, therefore disorienting her. A few hooves are exchanged and one in particular that leaves a thick trickle of blood coming from Mare-Do-Well's right eye. Queen goes in for her razor sharp hooves to deal more blood but Mare-Do-Well beats her to the slice and cuts Queen's head above her left eye.

"What was that?" she asked with a laugh.

"Just the right kind of cut above the eyes," Mare-Do-Well explained, watching fresh blood block out Queen's vision. "The kind that bleeds."

Queen cleared the blood from her left eye only to get a massive hoof to the face from Mare-Do-Well. Queen tries to retaliate by is countered by Mare-Do-Well and thrown into the other side of the mud hole. Mud splashes on some of the Chrysalis members. Two in particular: Snips and Snails.

"Naa, you see Snails," Snips began. "Mare-Do-Well nasty. Leader's bargain."

"Leader's billy berserk Snips," Snails added. "She peg Mare-Do-Well, you see."

Queen Chrysalis got herself up, panting, anger, and fear taking over her breath. She looked to see Mare-Do-Well creeping up behind her. She sees a can of fire on the rim of the mud hole. She picks it up and tosses it at Mare-Do-Well. Mare-Do-Well barely avoids it but is taken down by Queen's flying kicks, knocking her down to her back knees. A few hand-to-hand combat situations allow Mare-Do-Well to deliver a grand slam on Queen's right shoulder, possibly dislocating it. Mare-Do-Well strikes again with speed and anger, wanting this fight to over as quick as possible. She hits high, low and in Queen's face; shattering her already broken nose completely.

Queen cries in pain as even more blood drizzles down her face into the mud hole. The muddy water around them was turning an orangey-brown color. Who's blood was changing the color the most will forever be a mystery. Queen charges again only to be countered and hoofed in the chest, falling to her back once again by Mare-Do-Well. Queen rises again and charges again, managing to get one hit on Mare-Do-Well but she launches two jabs at Queen's left arm, one on the front and one on the back.

"That a tickle!?" Queen asks, her arm being taken over by a strange feeling.

"That was a nerve bundle in your deltoid," Mare-Do-Well explained. "Might not have hurt but you won't be moving that arm for a while."

Queen felt her arm and tried to move it but to no avail. She charged Mare-Do-Well with two flying kicks instead of flying front hooves and succeeded. With her good hoof she gets clean hits all over Mare-Do-Well, even managing to grab her face and kneeing her chin. One final hoof leaves Mare-Do-Well on the ground, seemingly defeated from the eyes of the Chrysalis members.

"She dusted," Snails exclaimed to Snips. "Mare-Do-Well dusted!"

"Mare-Do-Well don't shiv!" Snips explained. "You see!"

Queen Chrysalis picked up Mare-Do-Well with her good hoof, bringing her face to her face and shouting: "You Finished Old Mare!"

Mare-Do-Well smacked Queen Chrysalis in the face with her massive chin and lead lined mask. Queen fell to her back from a chin so massive.

"You don't get it your majesty!" Mare-Do-Well began, pinning Queen to the ground, grappling onto her good arm refusing to left go. "This isn't a mud hole. It's an operating table, and I'm The Surgeon!"

Mare-Do-Well broke Queen Chrysalis's good arm emitting Queen's gut wrenching scream into the air for everyone to hear. Mare-Do-Well got on top of Queen Chrysalis an fed her hoof after hoof. She then proceeded to her right leg and broke it at the base, the surrounding Chrysalis members gasping in sickness from the sound of the crack and the sight of Mare-Do-Well's brutality. She got back on top of Chrysalis and pounded her and pounded her, refusing to let up until every single Chrysalis member would see just who Ponyville's protector is and what she is capable of. Mare-Do-Well began to tire and Queen's face looked like a rag doll that had been soaked in blood, hit with a sledge hammer and dumped in mud. Mare-Do-Well stopped to look at the fruits of her efforts; Chrysalis members began swarming around her and started removing their visors: they knew who to follow. The Chrysalis' have fallen.


End file.
